wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Safari (video)
"Wiggly Safari" is the twelfth Wiggles video about The Wiggles going for a trip to Australia Zoo to go on a safari with Steve Irwin the Crocodile Hunter. The video was made and released in 2002, with the Wiggly Concert footage filmed a couple of months before. Song List #The Crocodile Hunter - Featuring Steve Irwin #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen of the Roses - In Concert #Swim With Me #Koala La La #Dingo Tango #You Might Like a Pet #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do the Owl - In Concert #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #We're the Crocodile Band Filmed Australia Zoo (May 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (April 2002) Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Reem Hanwell - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Steve Irwin *Terri Irwin *Bindi Irwin *Chris Luder, Larissa Wright, Ben Murray and Naomi Wallace - Wiggly Dancers *Corrine O'Rafferty, Ryan DeSaulnier - In Concert Wiggly Dancers Released Dates Australia: July 8, 2002 America: September 3, 2002 United Kingdom: October 20, 2003 Album The "Wiggly Safari" album was released in February 11, 2002 featuring 32 tracks. CD Songs *The Wiggly Owl Medley Gallery See here DVD Gallery WigglySafari.jpg|Full DVD Cover WigglySafari-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglySafari-InsideCover.jpg|Inside DVD Cover WigglySafarI-TourInformation.jpg|Tour Information WigglySafari-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover WigglySafariUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover WigglySafariUSADVD.jpg|US Disc WigglySafariVHS,DVDandCD.jpg|VHS, DVD and CD DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures WigglySafariLogo.jpg|Promo logo WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve and Anthony in promo picture WigglySafariShow.jpg|A "Wiggly Safari Show" poster WigglySafariPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Irwin Family and Wiggly Crew WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, the Irwin Family and the Wiggly Crew TheWigglesinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits AnthonyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in safari outfit WigglySafariPromoPicture9.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture10.jpg|Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggly Group, Irwin Family and Wiggly Dancers WigglySafariPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family in white background WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family CaptainFeathersword,SteveandBindi.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Steve and Bindi CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture7.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture8.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the Irwin family AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Irwin family WigglySafariPromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture15.jpg|Steve Irwin talking about dingos WigglySafariPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin holding dingos DingoTango-PromoPicture.jpg| "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes picture: "Dingo Tango" DingoTango-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and dingo DingoTango-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin Wags,Anthony,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Steve and Bindi Wags,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags writing autograph to Steve and Bindi OldManEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture OldManEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture #2 File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Touch)" File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Koala La La" KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and koala DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture26.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture27.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture28.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture29.jpg|Dorothy and the kids KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff, Terri and the koalas GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Greg in grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff FeedingTime-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WigglySafariPromoPicture39.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin in FDNY shirts WigglySafariPromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture41.jpg|The Wiggles and a kangaroo WigglySafariPromoPicture42.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging on vine WigglySafariPromoPicture43.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture44.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture45.jpg|The Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture46.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture47.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture48.jpg|The Wiggles WigglySafariPromoPicture49.jpg|The Wiggles FeedingTime-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Feeding Time" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTerriIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Terri TheWigglesandTerrywithKoala.jpg Anthonyanddinsaurjaw.jpg TheOtherWigglesandKoala.jpg TheWiggleswithKangaroo.jpg Crocstatue.jpg Trivia * Starting with this video, the Wiggles have striped lines and pockets on their pants in their colors. * During Koala La La, Greg is playing the red acoustic guitar although there's no guitar music. * Butterflies Flit was originally sung by Greg on their Yummy Yummy album. This version has Dorothy the Dinosaur singing the verses twice and making comments in between. * The Wiggly Concert footage in this video was filmed at The Wiggles Wiggly Party Show during the 2001 tour. Clips from Wiggly Party Show can be seen in the TV documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11th 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. * Captain Feathersword's Wet Suit makes it's debut. * The Wiggles' tango clothing also make their debut. * Henry the Octopus doesn't talk in this video. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * According to a bonus clip of The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, Steve Irwin's son Robert Irwin suggested that the Wiggles should make a sequel called "Wiggly Safari 2". * The Big Red Car in this video is similar to the on in The Wiggles Movie, but does not have a windshield and now has The Wiggles logo on the front. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos